The use of interchangeable soles and heels is surely present in the prior art. More specifically, interchangeable soles and heels have heretofore been devised and utilized by others. They consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. Notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements, the present invention is new, novel, and unique.
Known-prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,359 B1; US Patent Publ. 2007/0266506; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,346; US Patent Publ. 2003/192205; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,598,318; 7,219,445; US Patent Publ. 2002/162202; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,631,570; 5,581,910; 7,185448; 4,363,177; US Patent Publ. 2006/0053661; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,935; 4,974,344; 4,839,948; US Patent Publ. 2009/0293312; and US Patent Publ. 2003/0177664.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned references do not disclose a new interchangeable shoe with an easy attachable, sturdy and detachable longitudinal-extending track fastening mechanism for the sole of the shoe or an easy attachable and detachable heel system.
In this respect, the interchangeable uppers, soles and heel system and components according to the present invention substantially differs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus, system and set of components which are primarily developed for the purpose of easily, quickly, and conveniently altering the height and/or decorative look of a shoe. This is believed to be highly desirable for women.